The present invention relates to a shoelace and, more specifically, to such a shoelace that provides a high friction resistance against slipping when installed in the shoe and tied up.
Regular cylindrical shoelaces are commonly comprised of a center core and a tube of braided fabric covered on the periphery of the center core. Weaving together weft threads and warp threads of equal number and size forms the braided fabric. Because the number and size of the weft threads are same as the warp threads, the outer wall of the tube of braided fabric is relatively smooth. When the two distal ends of this structure of shoelace are tied up, less friction resistance is produced between the two distal ends of the shoelace, and the ends of the shoelace tend to loosen.